For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-19913 discloses a conventional electronic device having a housing in which a cable is hooked on a hook-like protrusion and routed along the inner surface of the housing.
In the conventional electronic device, the end of the protrusion that protrudes on the inner surface of the housing covers on the cable. The portion that covers the cable increases the height of the protrusion, and therefore the protrusion is not suitably applied to the small space in the housing.